


Gotcha!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [176]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack-ish, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Pretending to be Nonfandom but actually nO, innuendos, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A first person narrator catches two unnamed gents having a tongue duel.





	Gotcha!

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading the incredible ‘I, Lucifer’ by Glen Duncan and I really loved the ending for some reason? Kind of made me want to laugh and cry at once. I’m gonna read some more of his books when I can.
> 
> This is a guilty pleasure fic which is kind of very, very, **very** loosely based on the guys I ship from the above book (Lucifer and Raphael- from a different ‘fandom’ revolving around the same set of characters, I ship Raphael and Uriel, making all this very confusing, but at this point I don’t even care anymore) but it’s tagged nonfandom because it’s   
>  nonfandom.
> 
> I’m sorry.

I wasn’t expecting that.

That was the first thing I thought when I rounded the corner to reach the corner shop (why the hell else would you round a corner? _God_ , people these days, am I right?) only to see two kind of cute boys pressed up against the wall with their tongues in each other’s mouths.

They broke apart with a gasp, a single strand of saliva tying them together. I smiled sardonically at them. “Having fun, boys?” I tried to sound flirtatious. The boy against the wall stepped in front of the one who had been holding him there, whoms’tve immediately began to blush and stammer.

“I’d leave right now if I were you, darling.” The possibly seme, possibly uke, probably power bottom boy said with a wry grin. I laughed and moved to walk past them.

“S-should we apologise?” I heard the other boy whisper, a shy look on his face. The power bottom just smirked and shook his head defiantly.

“No way. She wanted to see this.” The probably uke nodded violently until his shoulder-length hair was bobbing up and down like his mouth soon would have been had I not intervened.

“Damn right I did. See ya boys.” I grinned back at the power bottom, who shot me a wink. And with that, I continued onwards towards the corner shop to buy a packet of condoms for the lads and a pint of beer for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even going to explain this one. I was up at midnight last night watching Macbeth in Stratford-Upon-Avon, and tomorrow morning I’m going to be on a train to the airport travelling on a one week out of date passport to the US, so yeah- I’m pretty tired.
> 
> Don’t know when I’ll next be able to update this, so see ya~
> 
> Prompt- People being caught making out.
> 
> This was so ambiguous they could have been goats and it wouldn’t have changed the storyline whatsoever.
> 
> Original Number- 315.


End file.
